New Findings
by livikins
Summary: When Draco kissed Harry for the first time when acting on impulse, both boy's realise they want to see each other more... What will they find out about each other? How will people react if they ever find out? Please read, this is my first Drarry fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Drarry Fanfic.

**Chapter 1 **

Potter's face beamed happily up at him from the moving picture in today's 'Daily Prophet'. Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who everyone expected to save the wizarding world. The boy who everyone relied on. Draco glared back; he didn't need to be reminded of him every single day. He and Potter had hated each other ever since first year, when Potter had turned down his handshake and humiliated him in front of everyone.

Draco Malfoy was sat in the Slytherin common room, green and silver hung from the walls with the familiar snake symbol upon them. He'd gotten up early as he'd had a hard time sleeping and wasn't in the mood to go to breakfast on his own. He put the newspaper down onto the table and got out his potions textbook. A few moments later, he heard Pansy's voice drift down the staircase.

"Draco, my darling!" she cooed, "You're up early!"

"I couldn't sleep" he replied, adding a yawn to make the point even clearer.

"I can see that, you look absolutely dreadful!"

"Thanks, Pans. You do know how to make a guy feel better." Draco sighed.

He had been friends with Pansy since they were children, and at one point they'd had a fling, but stopped when Draco had figured out he played for the other team. Pansy and Blaise were the only ones who knew that he was gay, and he wasn't planning on coming out anytime soon.

"Right, well I'm off to breakfast, are you coming?" She said, adding a head tilt sideways.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a minute"

And with that Pansy turned and walked away, through the common room door and into the dungeon hallways.

Draco got up and stretched; he put his things away in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Today was Monday, which meant he had double potions first thing. "Oh, great" he thought. "Potions with Potter and his Gryffindor friends." He scowled and glanced at the newspaper on the table. Potter's face still beaming up at him, mocking his every move. He turned and stalked out of the room with a feeling of dread in his stomach already.

Breakfast went quickly; he found Pansy and sat down next to her. He didn't eat much, as usual. He glanced towards the Gryffindor table a couple of times, but he didn't see Potter, Granger or the Weasel there.

He walked to potions with Crabbe and Goyle, who were still eating food that they'd taken from the great hall.

"Honestly, do you two have to eat _all_ the time?" He said frowning.

"Sorry Draco, we're 'ungry." replied Goyle, whose mouth was full with hash browns.

They reached the potions classroom just as Snape stalked out, his long greasy hair swaying around his face as he walked. He looked like he hadn't been to sleep either. They walked in, and Draco took his seat at his normal desk. Crabbe and Goyle sat on the desk behind. Blaise walked in, glared and sat down next to Draco.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco questioned

"You." Blaise replied, obviously annoyed.

"Oh?" Draco asked

"Yeah. You didn't wake me up this morning. So I overslept and I didn't get any breakfast." He said, pouting.

Blaise turned to get his stuff out and put them on the desk in a huff. Draco stifled a laugh.

"Sorry Blaise, I woke up early and obviously forgot to come get you" said Draco, patting him on his arm softly.

"Ugh, I can't stay mad at you, you do drive me crazy though"

"Yeah, well. I'm a Malfoy..."

He and Blaise were always having mini arguments about everything, but Blaise always gave up in the end.

Just then Potter and Weasley sauntered in, Snape glared at Potter and Draco smirked. Snape had never liked Potter and it made him laugh when Snape picked on him. Potter glanced over at Draco and their eyes met, Draco turned away, his mood getting even worse than it was.

Just when Draco thought the day couldn't get any worse. Typically, He and Potter got paired together on their new project on making a love potion. Blaise had been paired with Weasley and Granger with Millicent. "It wouldn't be so bad, if Potter was actually good at potions" He thought to himself, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Potter asked, turning towards Draco with a knife in hand, he'd clearly just been chopping ingredients. Draco looked at what Potter had been chopping and noticed he'd done it wrong (as usual).

"You're doing it wrong" He said.

"What?" Potter asked

"You're supposed to crush them, not cut."

"Crush what?"

"Merlin Potter, are you really that thick?" Draco said.

Potter gave him a look but didn't reply, to Draco's surprise, he just got up and walked over to the cupboard to retrieve more ingredients.

"Strange" thought Draco, He brushed a hand through his neat blonde hair and looked back at Potter's own messy bird-nest hair. Oh how he wished he could charm it to at least not stick out everywhere like that. Potter turned around then, obviously having found what he'd been searching for and looked back at Draco. Their eyes met for a second time that lesson, but Potter narrowed his this time as he walked towards him. Draco was the first to break the stare. He turned back and started to add more ingredients to the cauldron.

"Were you staring at me?" asked Potter.

"No, I was just thinking about how much you get on my nerves" Draco automatically replied. It wasn't a complete lie. He did think that Potter was annoying, he just hadn't been thinking about that at the time.

"Right" said Potter, and started back to work.

Most of the lesson past quickly after that, and they didn't say another word to each other. It wasn't until Potter went to put the last ingredient that everything went pear shaped.

"Stop!" Draco shouted, reaching out to try and grab the ingredient Potter was clutching.

"Whaa-?" But it was too late, he'd already let it go and it fell into the cauldron, making a hissing noise as it touched the liquid…

BOOOM.

Purpley-red mixture shot out everywhere, splattering Draco and Potter on their arms and face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" came the loud noise of Professor Snape's voice from right in front of them. They both turned to look at each other, wondering who was going to speak first. "Well?" Snape asked impatiently.

"Sorry, sir…it was me. I added the wrong thing to the cauldron." Potter explained, waving his arms frantically over the cauldron.

"Is this true, Malfoy?" Snape asked, turning towards him.

"Yeah, but I guess I should have noticed before it was too late, so it was partly mine too." he replied.

He could tell Potter tried to hide a shocked face, he'd probably expected Draco to place all the blame on him, and to be honest he wasn't sure why he hadn't.

"Right, well. You two can clean all this up" He said, pointing at the cauldron and the floor. "And no magic!" He added, turning on his foot and walking back to the front of the class.

Just then the bell rang. Draco groaned as he realised he'd have to clean this up during break time. He saw Potter talking to his friends, probably telling them he'd meet with them later. He turned to tell Blaise the same but all he saw was the back of his head leaving the classroom. "Charming" Draco thought. As soon as everyone had left, including Snape, Draco rounded on Potter, no longer being able to keep calm.

"This is your _entire_ fault. I have to miss my break because of you. Why do you always have to mess things up for me?" Draco said, walking closer to Potter so that they nearly touched. Draco was slightly taller than him, so Potter had to tilt his head upwards a bit so he could look at Draco's face properly.

"Calm down Malfoy. It's just one break time"

"It's not about the break."

"Then what is it about?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand anyway." said Draco, turning away from Potter. What was wrong with him? He'd been like this since this morning. Everything that Potter did just annoyed him even more than usual. He frowned at himself.

"Are you alright?" asked Potter suddenly, his voice sounding too close to his ear. His soft breath making the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stand on end.

Draco whirled around, wand in hand. He pointed it at Potter's chest, who obviously tried not to jump back in surprise.

"Ju…Just calm down, alright?" Potter said, backing away slowly, trying to discreetly reach for his wand in his pocket. Draco met Potter's wide, green eyes and could see his own grey misty ones reflecting in them. He'd never noticed how nice Potter's eyes were before. He sighed and lowered his wand.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep. Can we just get this done as quickly as possible please?" Draco said, his eyes pleading for a moment.

Potter looked questioningly at him, but knew better then to pry.

"Alright" He said eventually.

They cleaned up in silence, Draco noticed Potter stop to open his mouth to say something at least seven times, but each time he just closed his mouth again, frowned and carried on cleaning. Eventually, they finished and not a spot of purpley-red potion could be seen anywhere. Draco walked up to the door of Snape's office and knocked. Potter came to stand a few paces behind him.

"Yes?" Professor Snape said from inside the room.

"Sir, Me and Potter are done cleaning up." He said truthfully.

There were sounds of heavy footsteps and then the door swung open in one quick motion and Snape's beady eye looked around the classroom inspecting the result of their cleaning.

"Okay, you can go." He said finally, obviously a little sad that they had actually cleaned it all properly. "Oh, actually, can I talk to you before you go Potter?"

"Err...Sure." Potter had a solemn look on his face. Draco looked between them and had the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. He didn't know why, but he just did. Realising he was no longer needed; he turned and walked out of the classroom and into the empty hallway. He looked at his watch. He had exactly 10 minutes before charms class started. It wouldn't take him that long to get there. He decided to wait round the corner for Potter. He _had_ to know what Snape wanted. About five minutes later, his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of black messy hair walking down the hallway towards him. Potter's head was bowed to the floor, so didn't see Draco until he spoke.

"Potter." He said.

Potter looked up startled, his eyes were unfocused for a second and then they became re-focused as he seemed to remember where he was.

"Malfoy… I don't have time fo…"

"I just wanted to ask you something... it won't take long" he cut in.

"Err…fine. What is it?" he asked, staring Draco right into his eyes. It made Draco feel very self-conscious, which was strange since that never happened with anyone. Not even with his Father.

"Um…" said Draco, losing his train of thought. Potter's eyes seemed to have hypnotized him, shining bright green right into his soul.

"Malfoy… I seriously don't have time for this." said Potter, pushing past Draco, their shoulders brushing as he did.

Draco's mind whirled and he acted on impulse and impulse alone. He grabbed Potter's wrist and turned him round to face him. He saw Potter's lips move, saying something, but he didn't hear it. All he heard was his own heart thudding in his ears. He pulled Potter even closer and leaned down towards him. Potter's eyes were wide with shock as Draco pressed his lips gently against Potter's own soft lips. Draco closed his eyes at the feel of his own heart racing and the feel of Potter's lips under his own. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds and then realised something was wrong. He opened his eyes and understood. Potter was not kissing back. Potter was still in shock and looked like he was going to pass out. Draco pulled away and turned on his heel.

"Malfoy.. Wait." Potter whispered.

But Draco had already made up his mind to walk away, before he did anything else he'd regret so that's exactly what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days had passed since what had happened. Luckily, Draco hadn't had any more lessons with Potter, so avoiding him was quite easy. But today they had potions again, right after lunch. Draco was tempted to fake being ill or to just not turn up at all, but he couldn't take the cowards' way out and he knew he'd have to face Potter eventually. He cringed to think about Weasley and Granger, as Potter told them what had happened, in fact, he'd probably told the whole of Gryffindor by now. What would Blaise say, and Pansy? Even though they knew he was gay, Draco was sure they would never approve of him liking Potter. He tried not to think about what everyone would think of him.

He sighed and headed off to his first lesson.

The morning passed quite quickly and soon it was lunch. Draco managed to keep down a sandwich but couldn't eat much else. He walked as slowly as he could to Potions, with Blaise chatting constantly in his ear about something that he didn't care about. He didn't seem to notice him being abnormally quieter than usual. It was when they got inside the classroom; that Draco remembered he and Potter were still working on the love potion project together. He sat down and hoped that this lesson would go very fast.

As a matter of fact, it did. Draco noticed Potter glancing at him now and then, but they otherwise didn't interact. He put his full concentration on chopping up roots and stirring the potion and before he knew it, Professor Snape was asking them to pack away. He put his things away slowly, so he'd be the last one out. He saw Potter walk through the door with his Gryffindor friends, and sighed. He'd been quite surprised they hadn't said anything to him, maybe Potter hadn't told anyone. Hopefully he wouldn't have to speak to Potter again for some time.

As he was walking through the door, however, he felt a soft tug on his robes and was pulled backwards into an empty classroom, next door to the one he'd just been in. He turned around, expecting to see Blaise, but instead he was looking into two round, emerald eyes with hideous glasses in front of them.

"Yes?" he spat out. He began to mentally prepare himself for the snide comments Potter was probably going to say to him.

"I wanted to talk about what happened the other day..." Potter replied, his face not showing any sign of emotion that Draco could easily read. Draco was confused for a moment, what was Potter up to?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said firmly, he didn't know why he lied; he just said the first thing that had popped into his head. He was desperate to get out of here as quickly as possible. "Look… if you're going to blackmail me or something, then can you get it over with. I have better places to be…"

"I'm not going to blackmail you." said Potter; his face still wasn't showing much emotion.

"Then, what do you want?" Draco frowned, searching Potter's face for some clue. He really didn't have any idea what was going on here. All he knew was that every time he looked at Potter, his heart skipped a beat. He cursed under his breath, why was it that only Potter could make him feel like this.

"I was giving you a chance to explain what happened…" Potter eventually replied.

"What's to say? Or do you need me explain what a kiss is?" He smirked; he was probably Potter's first kiss. His smirk faded as quickly as it had come, what if that was true?

"Don't be a prick, Malfoy." He heard Potter say. "What I meant was I want to know why".

Draco frowned again, Potter wanted to know why and Draco didn't even know why himself. He racked his brain for an answer, but nothing came to him. He was usually very good at witty comebacks, what was wrong with him?

"I... I don't know." He said finally, his voice had a hint of defeat.

"Well…" Draco said after a long pause, "If that's all…" He had to get away from Potter's gaze. He turned his back on him, and began to walk towards the classroom door. He noticed it smelt funny in here, like the whole room was damp.

"Wait!" Potter said and something in his voice made Draco stop and turn back.

"What?"

"I haven't… I haven't told anyone, by the way." Potter blurted out. Draco tilted his head to the side and stared at the raven-haired boy in front of him.

"Why?" Draco said in a more challenging voice taking advantage of Potter's moment of weakness. He walked up to him, only leaving a small space between them so that Potter had to look up at him. "I would have thought you'd have at least told Weasley and Granger".

"Well… that's where you're wrong." Potter replied back, making the gap even tighter, until they were almost touching. "I'm not like you Malfoy… I don't get my kicks off making other people feel down."

"Oh, Sure. You're probably just going to drag it out as long as possible until eventually you'll tell everyone."

"Why are you so convinced that I'm going to use this against you?"

"Because… You hate me. And I hate you. It's what _we're_ like."

"And nothing I say will convince you that I won't tell everyone?"

"Nope" Draco was starting to get tired of this pointless banter.

"What about if I did this..."

Suddenly, Potter's face was closing in on his own and he felt strong hands cup his face. The Gryffindor's lips pressed firmly into his, and he couldn't help keep back a moan. He hadn't realised how much he'd wanted this. He closed his eyes and kissed him back. His tongue flicked out and brushed along Potter's bottom lip. Potter obediently responded by opening his mouth. Draco's tongue tangled with the other boy's and the kiss became a lot fiercer. After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart, both panting slightly.

"Merlin Potter… did anyone ever tell you that you kiss like a girl?" Draco said smirking against Potter's lips.

"Yeah, well… at least now you know I'm not going to blackmail you."

Just then the bell went for the last lesson.

They both stared at each other, taking in each other's red lips and messy hair, (even messier for Potter than usual).

"Not a word to anyone…" breathed Draco, and left the classroom, leaving Potter to stare after him.

He walked quickly to his next class, which was defence against the dark arts. He made some excuse to the teacher and sat next to Blaise, ignoring the looks he was getting from him and Pansy. When they asked him where he was and why he looked like he'd just been pulled through a hedge backwards, he just shrugged and told them to mind their own business. This made Pansy go in a huff with him, but he didn't care in the slightest. He tried to concentrate on the lesson but all he could think about was Potter and his red, soft lips. His face resembled the colour of a tomato when he remembered the feel of their tongues as they brushed together. He couldn't get his head round why Potter had kissed him, was he playing a joke at his expense or was he being serious. The more he thought about it the more he doubted Potter actually liked him, Potter was probably laughing at him right now. Slightly angry at himself for trusting someone he was supposed to hate, he decided to find Potter tomorrow and put him straight.

The next day, he waited outside the great hall just as breakfast was starting. He hid behind a statue where he could see the big double door, but no one could see him. He saw many students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin come and go but only a few from Gryffindor. 'Damn lazy Gryffindors' he muttered under his breath. Finally, after waiting two hours, Potter's messy black head appeared alongside a ginger one and a bushy brown one. Just as they walked past, Draco stepped out behind them, and grabbed hold onto Potter's shoulder and pulled backwards. To Draco's surprise, Potter didn't make any noise and came willingly as he was pulled into the deserted corridor to the right of the great hall. Draco was much angrier than he had realised and he slammed Potter into the wall before he'd realised what he was doing.

Potter winced and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Malfoy...What...?" Potter started to say, struggling against Draco's hold on his shoulders.

"Shut up Potter. I've had enough of you." He said, tightening his grip on him.

"What?" Potter said again, his eyes never leaving Draco's.

"Thought you'd kiss me as a joke yesterday? Did you have a good laugh about it?"

"No." Potter said quietly but firmly. "I kissed you yesterday because I wanted to."

"What?" Draco said, taken aback. He didn't know why, but he _wanted_ to think that Harry was lying. But something about the way Harry had said it made him believe it. He dropped his hold on Harry and stepped back. His mouth turned into a smirk. "Who'd of thought it? Harry Potter, the saviour of the world, likes boys…"

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said, he looked down and sighed. It was a sad sort of sigh and it made Draco's heart leap into his mouth.

"Ok" Draco replied, and he pushed Harry up against the wall again, weaving his hands through his black, crow's nest hair. He moved his mouth to Harry's neck and planted soft kissing along it, making Harry let out a quiet moan. Draco made his way up and up and eventually reached Harry's soft pink lips.

He hovered over them, his breath caressing them in swirls; all the while staring into the other boy's big, green eyes and slowly he moved his lips closer and closer until he felt the familiar softness as they pressed together. The kiss was different this time, it was passionate and slow, as though they had all the time in the world. Draco shifted his leg and placed it between Harry's, in order to get even closer to him. He felt Harry's hands twist in his hair and running up and down his back, getting lower and lower…

"Harry?"

Both boys froze and jumped apart quickly at the sound Granger's voice travelling from around the corner, her footsteps getting closer and closer.

Draco watched, frozen to the spot, as she finally walked past the end of their hallway and_ luckily_ turned down a corridor away from them. Her footsteps were now getting fainter. Harry let out a sigh of relief and turned back to face Draco.

"That was close." Draco whispered, moving closer again to Harry and nibbling lightly on his ear, making a soft moan escape from Harry's lips. Harry wove his hands once again in Draco's hair.

"I best go" Harry said after a few moments, untangling himself from Draco. "She'll walk back this way in a minute".

Draco groaned, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before watching him turn and walk away, back towards the Great hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco was sat on the sofa in the common room, thinking over everything that happened, when Pansy and Blaise burst through the door. They were laughing but stopped when they saw him and looked at him worryingly.

"Draco, we need to talk to you." Blaise started, speaking slowly as though Draco had turned dumb.

"We've been worried about you lately, you haven't been yourself." Said Pansy

"Yeah" Blaise agreed, sitting down next to Draco on the sofa. "What's wrong?"

Draco looked at them both, wondering if he should tell them or not. He decided on not, since he knew they wouldn't understand and he didn't even know himself if he and Harry were together or just fooling about. Interesting

"Nothing's wrong." He said firmly.

"Look, we know something is troubling you and we just want to help" Pansy said sounding very concerned.

"Since when do you care about anyone but yourself Pansy?" Draco said harshly.

Pansy looked taken aback but then quickly changed her face into a scowl. "Fine, but don't expect _me _to be there to clean up your mess again."

"I don't' want you to be!" he said, trying not to shout, "I don't have time for this, I'm going for a walk."

He stormed out the Slytherin common room door to the sounds of protests coming from his former best friends. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. His head felt fogged up suddenly and he was sure he couldn't see straight. He didn't know why he was this annoyed, Pansy and Blaise hadn't really done anything wrong.

Just as he rounded the corner he bumped into someone walking the opposite way. "Sorry" he mumbled, not even bothering to look up to see who it was, and started to walk again.

"Malfoy…?" said a familiar voice, Draco looked up quickly and was immediately looking into emerald eyes. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Draco replied shortly.

"You were miles away." Harry said; a big grin on his face. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Draco said firmly.

"Oh really?" Harry said still grinning, "You didn't answer my first question, by the way."

"What question?" Draco said, slightly irritated.

"Merlin, you must be tired. I'm usually the one that's slow."

"Shut up Potter, I was just too busy to notice _you._" He said harshly, Harry flinched when he said this and Draco immediately regretted saying it.

"Sorry I…" Draco began

Just then Draco heard footsteps coming from behind them and panicked.

"Quick!" he whispered to Harry, who had a confused look on his face.

"What..?"

"In here" Draco said, pointing at the store cupboard that was across the hall and before he gave Harry a chance to protest, he opened the door in one quick motion and dragged the other boy in after him. He managed to shut the door just as he heard Filch, the caretaker, talking to his Cat, Mrs Norris.

"Come on, my sweet. Looks like there aren't any students down here."

They listened in silence as Filch shuffled away down the hallway.

Draco, who had been stood facing the door, turned around and saw that Harry had been stood right behind him, of course now Harry was right in front of him, their faces nearly touching. Neither of them turned away nor did Harry step back.

"Another close one" Harry said. "Of course, for a different reason this time"

"You know what Potter?" Draco replied

"What?"

"Don't talk"

And with that, Draco launched himself onto Harry, their lips pushing against each other. He felt Harry push him against the door, and felt the familiar hands running through his hair. Draco flipped them around so that Harry now had his back against the door. Harry moaned as Draco's tongue swept the inside top of his mouth. Harry removed his mouth suddenly from Draco's and began nipping and sucking his neck, pulling soft moans from Draco, causing Harry to smile at him sweetly. Draco was sure he would have red and purple marks there tomorrow. Then Harry trailed back up, lightly planting kisses on his jaw on his way and began kissing Draco once more.

After, what felt like hours of brutal kissing, Harry pulled away.

"We should get to bed" Harry said sleepily.

"Umm… Bed with you?" Draco said, lazily licking Harry's lips.

"Ha." Harry replied, "But I'm serious, Draco. I've got Quidditch practise tomorrow."

Draco froze and looked at Harry strangely, even though in his head Harry had turned to 'Harry' it seemed strange saying his name out loud. But Harry had just said his and hadn't even seemed to notice.

"You… You just called me Draco." Draco said. Harry's face dropped.

"Oh… Sorry. I just… I guess you became Draco to me ever since we started seeing each other more…"

"No, no… it's okay. I want you to call me Draco, and I will call you Harry." Draco said.

Harry beamed up at him, making Draco smile back. He hadn't noticed how childlike Harry could seem sometimes.

"Right, well… Best get back then."

They walked slowly and finally arrived back at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

"You didn't have to walk me back…" said Harry

"I wanted to make sure you got back alright."

"Merlin, you sound like Mrs Weasley…"

"Mrs Weasley! How dare you compare me to a blood tra…" he started to say but stopped at the sight of Harry's face. "Sorry" he said quickly.

Harry's face was suddenly unreadable and it confused Draco. Had he just ruined it by being an idiot by insulting people he knew Harry liked? Or did Harry still want to be with him?

"W…will you come watch me at Quidditch practise tomorrow?" Harry blurted out, blushing and looking down at his feet.

Relief swept over him and he smiled at how bashful Harry was being. He pushed Harry's chin back up so he was looking into his eyes. Since when did the Gryffindor 'Golden Boy' get embarrassed around people? He never seemed to care about what Draco thought of him before…

"Of course" he replied softly, placing a quick kiss upon Harry's lips. "Goodnight Harry."

He turned and walked back down the stairs towards the dungeons, well aware of Harry's eyes staring at his back as he walked away.

He turned the corner so that he was no longer in Harry's view and leant against the nearest wall. He sighed, he didn't want to go back to the common room yet, he knew it wasn't late enough for Blaise and Pansy to be in bed. He decided to go for a walk outside to clear his head. He had a lot to think about. What was actually going on? He and Harry were together now? He didn't have a clue. He shook his head and sighed. Did he want to be with Harry? Of course he did. But what would people think? They couldn't stay hidden forever. Merlin, it had only been two days since he and Harry had started… well… whatever they were doing and now he was getting all serious. Since when do Malfoy's fall so quickly?

He walked outside and sat down on the grass, the cold wind brushing his hair across his face and looked out across the grounds of Hogwarts. The sun had long gone and the only light was from the moon which made everything look so different than in the daytime. Draco wasn't sure how long he sat there but when he realised he was starting to drift off to sleep, he forced himself up to his feet and found his way back to the Slytherin common room.

He was ridged from the cold from sitting outside for so long and he was so grateful when he sank down on the soft mattress, pulling the warm sheets over his head and fell right off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He woke up the next morning and was sore all over, clearly the cold had gotten to him more than he realised and he slowly stretched out each limb before finally climbing out of bed. The events of the night before came back to him slowly and he found himself smiling at the thoughts of him and Harry in the cupboard. He looked around the room and was surprised that no one was there. Draco was normally the earliest to rise, he groaned when he realised that Blaise and Pansy would definitely be waiting for him when he walked down into the common room from his dormitories. And sure enough, as soon as he reached the last step he was confronted by a very angry, red-faced Pansy and a taller, but less angry faced Blaise. He tried to step around them, but naturally they didn't let him pass.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Pansy almost screamed. "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU?"

"Pansy, be quiet" Draco hissed, some 4th years and 5th years were looking round at them, trying to see what all the fuss was about.

"No, I will not be bloody quiet!" she said, though it was quieter. "You_ never_ leave straight after a fight with us. Look, we were trying to help and I apologise if you miss understood our intentions."

Draco looked helplessly at Blaise, but Blaise just looked at him, it was a look that said 'sorry mate, I can't save you from this one'. Draco frowned and turned back to Pansy.

"I didn't miss understand your intentions at all Pansy. I clearly stated that I don't want or _need _your help."

"No you didn't." Blaise said simply

Draco frowned at him.

"Whatever… I don't appreciate this kind of behaviour _Malfoy_" Pansy said

"I don't care what you appreciate _Parkinson." _Draco said glaringat her, "I repeat; I don't want or need _either _of your help, so if you don't mind I'll be going now."

Draco turned his head to the side and tried to push past Pansy. When he couldn't get past her he realised he'd forgotten how strong she was. He turned back to face her with a scowl ready but the expression on her face was confusing.

"What…" He began

"Draco!" she said in an accusing voice, she moved forward and pulled his collar from his neck. "What are these bruises from?"

Draco blushed, remembering Harry sucking and biting his neck, leaving those marks there. He also cursed himself for forgetting to cover them up. Pansy was now pressing her hand down on them and Draco winced.

"There…there nothing." Draco said, shrugging and moving away from Pansy.

"Who've you been fighting with?" she asked concerned. "Was it Potter? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Chill Pansy. I just tripped that's all." Draco replied casually, Pansy stepped back from him but didn't look completely convinced.

Blaise who had been quiet through all this kept looking from Pansy to Draco. There was a pause where they all just stood there, staring from one person to the other.

"Well, whatever. Gryffindor Quidditch team are practising in half an hour and I'm going to take notes so we know how to beat them" said Blaise suddenly breaking the silence, he turned and walked towards the common room entrance.

"Hold on Blaise" Draco said. "I'll come with you." If he went with Blaise it would be less obvious that he was only there to watch Harry and he wouldn't have to hide in the fear of someone catching him.

Pansy frowned at them, obviously annoyed that Draco had managed to worm out of talking to her.

As Draco left through the entrance, he heard Pansy calling after him, "We will carry this on later Draco Malfoy…!"

Half an hour later, he and Blaise were sat in the stands next to the Quidditch pitch waiting for the Gryffindor team to start. There were a few other people sitting in the stands with them too, Draco looked around and noticed most of them were from lower years and held signs saying 'We love Potter'. Draco smirked, he knew how they felt. Wait? Had he really just thought that? Merlin, what was is wrong with him? It was those damn green eyes. Draco got a lump in his throat and had butterflies in his stomach. Did Harry feel the same? He had asked Draco to come watch him though, so that had to mean something, right? Damn, he was going soft and all because of a Gryffindor! This was not good.

Just then, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch, brooms all in hand.

Draco watched as Harry glanced up towards where they were sitting, their eyes met and Harry smiled shyly before looking down at the ground. Draco held his breath as Harry straddled his broom and pushed off from the ground swiftly. Blaise shifted from beside Draco as both boys (and the rest of the people in the stands for that matter) watched mesmerised as Harry soared around the pitch with such ease and elegance, never faltering or making wrong turns.

"Draco…?" Blaise said questioningly.

"What?" Draco snapped back, and Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"You're staring at Potter! Like you like looking at him or something…"

"So what if I was? It's none of your business Blaise."

"But that makes no sense Draco; did you actually get into a fight with him?"

He sighed but didn't reply and turned back to the Quidditch pitch, just in time to see a red-faced Weasel glaring and striding over towards him and Blaise. Draco sneered at him and then smirked as Weasley nearly tripped over on a bit of uneven grass.

"Malfoy!" Weasley shouted, still striding in a furiously fast pace.

"Weaselbee" he said back, once Weasley had reached them

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said through gritted teeth.

"We're watching." Draco was careful not to say exactly what _he_ was watching… but that was nothing to do with Weasley, so why tell him details?

"That's cheating, get lost!" Weasley said, getting angrier.

Draco was about to reply but was distracted by Harry landing a few metres away from where he, Blaise and Weasley were stood. He could see Harry's cheeks were tinged red from the cold wind and his still-green eyes with the same glisten in them. Harry strode over to them swiftly, and Draco realised he'd been staring again.

"What's going on?" asked Harry, arriving at Weasley's side.

"They're cheating, that's what's going on!" Weasley exclaimed, "But then again they are Slytherin's… and everyone knows what a bunch of cheating scum-bags they are."

"Oi, who are you calling scum-bags?" said Blaise as he pulled out his wand and pointed it him.

"You." Weasley replied, getting his own wand out.

"Calm down Ron" said Harry quickly, pulling on Weasley's arm, "They can watch if they like…"

"What? I thought you'd be bothered by this Harry!" Weasley said, still eyeing up Blaise.

"I don't care who watches… they won't win anyway." Harry said, and Draco tried to hide a smile.

Harry looked curiously at Draco and then back at Weasley. He was obviously wondering why Draco had been silent all this time. Draco wasn't quite sure why, but he didn't have a clue what to do. He usually was a quick thinker and always handled situations well but if he helped Blaise fight Weasley then Harry may hate him again and if he helped Harry break them up then Blaise would never speak to him again. Merlin, it was so complicated.

"Can we get back to playing now?" Harry asked Weasley, tugging on his sleeve.

With one last glare at him and Blaise, Weasley reluctantly walked back towards the pitch behind Harry. Harry glanced back quickly and met Draco's eyes before leaping back on his broom and soaring into the air. Draco sighed and sat back down, he notice Blaise scribbling notes now and then but they didn't talk. Blaise was probably mad at him again but he didn't care, all Draco wanted to do was be with Harry, alone. After about 20 minutes of silence, though, he couldn't take anymore.

"Look… I'm sorry okay? I'm not sleeping very well lately and I'm fed up of everyone always having a go at me." Draco said, using his usual feebly excuse that usually got him out of trouble.

"I don't even know who you are anymore Draco." Blaise sighed.

"What you on about? You're so dramatic sometimes, did you know that?" Draco said sighing, trying to ease the tension but he knew it probably wouldn't work.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the common room… I'll see you later." Blaise got up and walked slowly back to the castle.

Just then, he realised that the practise was over and he saw the back of Harry's raven-hair walk into the Gryffindor changing rooms. Draco also walked up to them and hid round the corner so that no one would see him. He waited as he watched nearly everyone but Harry leave, Merlin that boy took long to get ready, he thought to himself. Just then, he heard Weasley's voice drifting from the door…

"I'll catch you at dinner then, Harry?"

"Yeah sure… See you later"

A few seconds later, Weasley walked past and headed to the castle. Draco came out from where he was hiding and peered into the changing room door, he drew in a sharp breath. There was Harry, with his top off and towelling his wet hair, Draco couldn't help but look at the perfection of Harry's olive-coloured skin. He had a nice body and clearly Quidditch was doing him loads of good. Harry picked up his Gryffindor-red top (typical) and pulled it over his head, Draco almost sighed in disappointment. Suddenly, as if realising someone was watching him, Harry whirled around and looked at where Draco was. Draco panicked, thinking that Harry was going to shout at him but relaxed when Harry smiled.

"Draco!" Harry said, rushing forward and hugging Draco in a tight embrace. Draco was not used to hugs and wasn't quite sure he liked them since he was being crushed to death.

"Merlin's beard, Harry!"

"Oops, Sorry" Harry said, blushing and letting go.

"It's okay." Draco replied. There was a short pause and Draco just stared at Harry and Harry stared back. Eventually Harry stepped forward, silently, and took Draco's hand in his. He pulled Draco out the door and strode down towards the big tree that stood near the lake. It wasn't a hot day, but it wasn't freezing either. There was a slight breeze and the sky was full of clouds, hiding the sun away. They'd probably missed lunch by now but they didn't care.

Harry let go of Draco's hand when they neared the tree and slumped down under it, his back leaning against the tall bark. Draco sat down next to him and immediately took Harry's cool hand in his again, entwining his fingers around the other boy's. Harry looked up and smiled at him and they seemed to sit in silence for a bit. Neither one of them seemed to want to break this pleasant feeling of just being near each other. But Draco sighed and decided to talk, he had some questions that have been playing his mind and he desperately needed to ask them.

"Harry…" Draco began

"Hmm?" replied Harry

"What…err..what did…" Draco tried to say but he couldn't seem to know how to put it correctly into words.

Harry smiled at Draco, sort of in a mocking way and Draco couldn't help but frown back.

"It's not like you to be tongue tied Draco…"

"Shut up." Draco said, pouting.

Harry did a short laugh and reached up to swipe his thumb over Draco's bottom lip. His lips followed swiftly after, leaving Draco breathless as their lips pressed together slowly and passionately. After a few minutes, Harry pulled away leaving Draco whimpering in annoyance of the sudden stop.

"What was it you were trying to say?" asked Harry, the same grin still upon his face.

"Um…what?" He was taken aback by the warm glow he had felt in the pit of his stomach during the previous kiss. "Oh yes, I was just going to ask, well you remember a while ago when we had to stay behind after potions?" He paused, waiting for Harry to signal him to go on.

"Yeah…"

"Well…I just wanted to know… to know what Snape wanted to talk to you about."

Draco regretted asking it straight away because Harry froze and then slowly pulled his hand away from Draco's and his face became solemn as he turned and looked over the lake. Draco stared at him but Harry didn't glance his way. A few minutes passed and Draco shifted awkwardly.

"Sorry…Forget it. I was just curious." Draco said suddenly.

There was a pause.

"No. It's okay; it's just that I don't really want to talk about it." Harry sighed. He let Draco hold his hand but didn't really hold it back properly.

"Harry…" Draco began

"Please Draco; I just don't want to talk about it right now." Harry said, finally started to twirl his fingers again with Draco's.

They sat in silence some more but Draco didn't really notice since he was currently thinking over what could possibly be going on. Why wouldn't Harry tell him? Or rather, why didn't he want to talk about it? He still had lots of questions he needed to ask but he was too scared now. He didn't want to risk not being able to be with Harry.

Harry leant his head against Draco's shoulder and Draco put one arm around him in a comfortable embrace. He noticed that the Gryffindor's arms were cold, but he showed no sign of shivering.

"Are you cold Harry?"

"Just a bit." Harry mumbled.

"Come on, let's go inside. I'm sure it'll be time for tea soon."

Draco stood up and offered his hand out to Harry, who took it and hurled himself up. They walked together, still holding hands, back to the school. They stopped in the doorway and Draco checked no one was nearby before leaning down and kissing Harry firmly on the lips.

"Want to meet me tomorrow?" he asked, breathing quite heavy after kissing Harry.

"Sure" Harry said, he was beaming now, clearly forgotten the whole 'Snape thing'.

They decided to meet tomorrow after breakfast at the tree again, providing it wasn't too cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, after Draco had taken a very cold shower, he went down to breakfast. Luckily he had woken up before Pansy and Blaise today so he didn't have to worry about them right now. There were only a few people in the hall but Draco wasn't surprised since it was still quite early. Most students liked to lay in late on Sunday mornings. He wasn't sure what exact time Harry would be coming down to breakfast so he decided to wait for him by the tree.

He had put on his thick cloak this time and hoped Harry had had the sense to wear his too. He sat with his back against the bark of the tree and sighed. He really wanted to know about this Snape thing but he couldn't ask again, he'd have to wait till Harry told him himself or maybe he could try and ask Snape. He knew he should let it go but he felt like Harry was hiding something pretty big from him and even though they hadn't even been close for very long he felt like he had a right to know. He never considered himself as a nosey person, but he was definitely curious about this. He looked out across the lake and watched the ripples of the water as creatures within moved about.

The cold ground was soon giving him a numb bum and suddenly he realised he had been sat outside for a long time. He got up and curiously looked towards the castle but saw no figure moving towards him. He was sure breakfast was over and probably had been for so time now. _Potter had stood him up._ He cursed inwardly and began to think over what he could have done wrong for him to have been stood up. Maybe Harry had forgotten, or maybe he had been held up or something. Yes he was sure that was it. But he had this unpleasant feeling in his stomach. Had he pushed Harry too far when asking about Snape? Or maybe Harry had gotten bored of him. But Harry had looked pleased when he had asked for them to meet again. He leaned against the tree and looked up towards the sky, the clouds made funny shapes and blurred slightly. He couldn't shake this feeling that he had never had before. It was like he was waking up from a good dream and a sense of disappointment had set in deep in his stomach.

He stayed by the tree for nearly all day hanging onto the tiny bit of hope he had that Harry would come running down any minute apologising for being late with some funny excuse and then they would kiss and talk until they both got tired. This was stupid. Why should he expect Harry to act like his boyfriend or something? Since when were Malfoy's desperate? He mentally pulled himself together, snapped on his meanest smirk that he had nearly got accustomed to not wearing and sauntered back to castle.

It was dinner, he was sat down at the table in the hall a few seats away from Pansy and Blaise who kept shooting him questioning looks. He expected this though since he had been absent all day. He didn't have much appetite but spooned some food onto his plate anyway. He picked at it absentmindedly his head resting on one hand. He just happened to look up when Harry and some other Gryffindor's walked in the hall. Harry sat down facing Draco and began searching the Slytherin table, when he saw Draco looking at him a pain of guilt shot through his face. Draco looked quickly away and back down at his food. He decided he would try to avoid Harry at all costs and act like he didn't exist, yes this was probably childish but he didn't want to seem like he had been hurt that Harry hadn't turned up today.

He could feel Harry's eyes burning holes in him but he forced himself not to look his way, if he did he knew he would regret it. Instead he pretended he was very interested in the plate of chicken legs that were sat in front of him. After 5 intense minutes, Draco couldn't take anymore, so he abruptly got up and left the hall well aware of many eyes on him as he quickly walked. When he was in the entrance hall he stopped and sighed. He was starting to wish he'd never kissed Potter. Potter clearly did too.

"Draco _wait_!" Potter shouted, clearly having run out after him when seeing that he had left.

Draco didn't stop walking though; if anything he quickened his pace.

"Wait!" Potter called again, finally catching him up and pulling quite roughly on his shoulder

Draco whirled around, his face in a snarl. Why couldn't Potter just leave him alone… he was probably here to tell him straight that he regretted his actions. Potter was taken aback by Draco's expression and took a step back.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco spat.

"Erm…Sorry that I didn't turn up today" Harry looked down at his feet, his face flaming red. "I…err"

"Save it Potter."Draco interrupted before this got even more embarrassing. A Potter turning down a Malfoy, nothing was more humiliating. "I don't care what excuse you have… just say it. You regret ever being with me."

"What?" Potter said alarmed.

"You heard me…" Draco said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I heard you. But that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh really… then enlighten me. What were you going to say?"

"I…um, had an emergency that I couldn't get out of and I'm sorry if I made you wait for ages in the cold" Harry said softly, as if scared of what Draco might say back.

"Emergency?"

"Oh, it was just…" Harry trailed off, looking at his feet

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!" Harry said, his head snapping back up. Anger flashed in his green eyes.

"Then why can't you tell me what the 'emergency' is?"

"Because… it's private."

"Right. Well, I'm going now… so cya around Potter."

"Wait Draco!" Potter pleaded.

"No."

Draco turned and walked away and down to the Slytherin common room. He almost hoped that Potter would follow him, but the boy obviously had some sense not too.

Draco felt empty and very sad but he didn't let himself cry over something so petty. He couldn't admit to himself that half the reason he had not heard Harry out was actually because he knew he didn't deserve to be happy. But Malfoy's simply just don't get ignored, no matter how urgent this 'emergency' was. He was very confused about that, what was this emergency and why couldn't Harry tell him? He was worried and angry at him at the same time. It was making his head swim, also he had a pain down his back from sitting on the cold ground. He climbed into his bed and closed his eyes, images of Harry's startling green eyes whirled around until eventually he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, he was rudely awakened by a snowy white owl that he vaguely recognised, it was pecking at his bare foot that was hanging out the bottom of the sheets. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, gave his best death glare at the owl and took the scroll off its foot. He looked around; Blaise and Theo were still fast asleep, unaware of the white owl, so he tore open the parchment. The owl watched him with its beady eyes whilst he read the short letter.

_To Draco_

_Sorry about yesterday. I really want to make it up to you. _

_Please meet me tomorrow after tea at the usual place._

_I promise I'll turn up this time. _

_I'll be waiting._

_Harry. _

Draco frowned and then glared at the snowy owl, which still hadn't left. What was it waiting for? He wasn't going to reply, he was going to leave Harry to wonder all day if he will show up or not. Which was cruel, he knew, but he actually didn't know if he was going to yet. He'd think about it some more. He got up and took another cold shower before changing into his school robes. When he walked back into the bedroom, the white owl was still sat there, gazing at him.

"Shoo" Draco said, flapping his arms a bit but the owl just moved a little but didn't fly away. Draco frowned again, what is wrong with this bird? He couldn't let the other boy's see it though, they could easily figure out that this was Harry's owl, since he was the only person with an owl that was pure white, and then there would be lots of awkward questions.

"Go away"

But when the bird didn't move again Draco let out a groan of frustration. He sat down on the bed with the bird sat at the end, still looking at him. He smiled slightly as he thought about Harry instructing it to stay until Draco replied and the bird blinked. Suddenly, it walked forward and planted itself on Draco's knee, looking expectantly up. Merlin, this bird was annoying.

"Fine! Fine, I'll write back." He said and he_ swore _the bird's eyes smiled, if that was possible.

He grabbed a spare bit of parchment and wrote:

_Ok. _

_D. _

He shot a smirk at the bird and tied it to its leg. As soon as he had let go it opened its wings and swooped out of the open window. Draco got up and slammed the window shut, waking up the Blaise in the process.

"Oy, What you doing?"

"Nothing Blaise." Draco sighed and walked out of the room.

The day went dreadfully slow. Draco was sure someone had put a charm on time to make sure it went extra slow today. Though that was impossible so he doubted it. He couldn't decide if he was looking forward to seeing Harry or not. He knew that he couldn't continue ignoring him though, it just wasn't working. Blaise and Pansy had been keeping there distance, and Pansy still hadn't brought up the 'you need help' again.

Later, he was sat in the great hall, surrounded by fellow Slytherin but he ignored them all. He kept glancing up and catching Harry staring at him in wonder. He wanted to make a rude gesture to him to get him to snap him out of the trace that the other boy seemed to be in but he couldn't risk it with so many people about. He ate slowly, trying his hardest to not look across to the Gryffindor table. Suddenly, he caught movement from the edge of his eye and saw that Harry had gotten up and was walking fast out of the great hall. He heard Granger shouting "See you later!" after him. Draco counted to 50 and then got up also walking out of the great hall.

He saw Harry's figure lounging against the tree, he slowed his pace to make it seem like he was casually walking but really he was very anxious to be by his side. Harry turned his head and saw Draco, he smiled weakly at him and Draco just nodded back.

"I thought you weren't going to turn up." Harry said, looking back over the lake.

Draco settled at his side, also leaning against the tree. Their shoulders brushed lightly but neither boy pulled away.

"I nearly didn't to be honest."

"I'm sorry Draco. I should have told you somehow or…"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Suddenly all of Draco's anger had melted away at the sight of how desperate the other boy seemed and clearly something was bothering him greatly.

"Yes it does!"

Draco looked questioningly at Harry

"It does?"

"Yes, of course it does. I hurt you so now I'm trying to make it up to you."

"You don't have to.."

"I know. But I want to."

There was a long pause and both boys stared out across the silver lake. Harry slowly sat down and Draco followed shortly after. His back pressed almost painfully against the rough bark of the tree.

"Look…" Harry began, still looking at the lake. "I don't like to talk about Snape, which is the only reason why I haven't told you. I know you want to know and it's not that I don't trust you…"

Draco turned and saw the raw hurt and pain that clouded Harry's sweet face. Draco immediately forgot to be angry and turned Harry's face by his chin so he had to look at him.

"Its okay, Harry." Draco said gently. "You don't have to tell me. I was being selfish and a brat…" He smiled weakly.

Harry smiled back and leaned forward, capturing Draco's lips in a searing kiss. Draco's whole body shook with the passion that he felt and he sighed. Everything he wanted was right here. The kiss lasted longer than any other and soon Draco was dying to breathe. He pulled away slowly and couldn't help but smile, nothing could have been more perfect. He glanced up at Harry, expecting him to be smiling back but his face was frozen with shock.

"What is it...?" Draco said turning to look over his shoulder.

"HARRY?" Both boys nearly jumped out of their skin,

"Ron...?" Harry whispered his face turning from shock to worry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya :] Thanks for the reviews and favourites and what-not :3 I really appreciate it. Just wanted to say that I have no idea of a plot, so sorry if it gets a bit erm… strange. I've just been making it up as a go along really… so yeah. :D Hope you like this new chapter?**

**Chapter 7**

Both boys jumped to their feet quickly, knocking their heads together.

"Ouch" Draco mumbled and then caught Harry's arm as the boy stumbled.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON…"

It was then that Draco realised a very ginger Ron Weasley was stood, red faced, a few meters away from them. Judging by the way that the ginger mess was acting he'd obviously witnessed them kissing, but Draco still had a tiny bit of hope he might not have.

"Um…" Harry began, looking at Draco and then back at Weasley.

"WERE YOU JUST… DID YOU JUST...BLOODY HELL!"

"Calm down, we were just…"

"CALM DOWN… CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU AND… AND THAT FERRET…"

Draco growled; he hated being called a ferret.

"Watch your mouth Weasel" Draco said through clenched teeth.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HARRY?" Weasley bellowed at him. "YOU'VE GIVEN HIM A LOVE POTION!"

Draco snorted and Harry frantically shook his head.

"Draco hasn't done anything, Ron."

"OH _DRACO_ NOW IS HE?"

"Yes Ron. I call him Draco now" Harry said sighing.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT…" Ron said going into another rant. Draco zoned out for a bit, this was a tad funny but he'd much rather be kissing Harry right now.

"Shut up!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, his fists were clenched at his sides and his face red with anger.

Weasley stopped his rant abruptly; Draco raised one eyebrow wondering what Weasley had said to get Harry this upset.

"Ron, you don't know anything about Draco… He's sweet and kind and he's not done anything wrong! If anything, I was the one who let him down." Harry said, glancing at Draco.

Weasley looked confused but didn't say anything; he kept looking from Draco and Harry as if wondering what to do next.

"_You _let _him_ down?" He said eventually

"Yes. I was supposed to meet him yesterday and I had to go somewhere else and left him out here in the cold…"

"Oh, was that when you had to go to Snape to have Oc…"

"Yes" Harry said quickly, interrupting Weasley before he had chance to finish.

Draco frowned, wondering what he had been about to say…

"Anyway,_ how_ can you say he has not done anything wrong? Think of all the things he's done to you, _us_, over the past years."

"That was ages ago, when we were young. Draco's changed, I can see that. Maybe you can too if you gave him a chance."

Ron stared at Harry as if he had grown two heads and then slowly turned his back on them.

"Well, I'm still convinced he's put you under a spell… but whatever. I'll see you later Harry."

Ron walked back to the castle without a glance back.

Draco looked over at Harry, who looked like he wanted to hit something. Draco walked cautiously up to the other boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you… for what you said about me"

Harry turned to look at him and a smile grew slowly on his face

"I meant every word."

Draco smiled back and leaned down to capture the boy's soft plump lips. After what was really a minute but felt like a lifetime to the two boys, Draco sat down in his originally place at the tree trunk pulling Harry with him. They both sat in a comfortable silence before Draco's 'persistent' trait kicked in.

"Harry… Why can't you just tell me what this thing with Snape is?"

"I told you… I don't like talking about it."

"But Weasley knows!"

"So? He's been my best friend since 1st year!"

"Oh okay. I see how it is." Draco said harshly

"Don't be like that Draco…" Harry said pleadingly but when Draco ignored him and refused to look at him, Harry sighed. Harry tugged his cloak firmly around him.

"Fine. I'll tell you." He said eventually

Harry paused but Draco didn't say anything.

"Snape has been giving me Occlumency lessons for the past few months." Harry said slowly

Draco was shocked at this, why would Harry need Occlumency lessons?

"But why..?" Draco stuttered

Harry sighed, "Well… Voldemort and I have this connection"

Draco winced at the name but gestured for Harry to continue

"I can usually tell what mood he is in and sometimes see visions."

"Visions?" Draco said startled

"Well… It's just sort of like I'm in his mind and can see what he's doing. It's usually when I'm asleep."

"Merlin's beard!"

"Dumbledore thinks I need to learn to shut them off… so Snape was giving me lessons"

"Does the Dark Lord know about this connection?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Oh…" Draco said, staring at Harry with wonderment. "Is that why Snape said you were having extra potions..?"

"Yeah. No one is supposed to know, except for Hermione and Ron, of course."

Harry seemed to go off in a trance of thinking and so they sat in silence for a bit.

"I'm sorry Harry" Draco whispered after a while, wrapping his arm around the other boy's shoulders.

"It's not your fault Draco and anyway it doesn't matter anymore because Snape has stopped the lessons."

Draco sat up straight at this and stared at Harry in shock and worry

"But...why? You clearly need these lessons…"

"It's my fault really, I looked at some of his memories that I shouldn't have and he wasn't too happy"

"So? I mean, I know that sometimes you can be very annoying but if this is going to help you beat…"

Draco trailed off and looked at Harry who was now grinning at him

"What?" Draco said, raising his eyebrow

"I didn't know you cared so much Draco…"

"Shut up" Draco said, even though he was smiling back

After a long moment and after a lot of thinking Draco had had an idea

"I could teach you"

Harry paused, seemingly thinking about this

"No, it would be too risky" He said after a while

"Why would it?" Draco frowned

"I don't want any more people getting involved in this. I hate putting people I care about in danger."

"Harry. I'm already involved in this. It's not like you can put me in more danger, my father is a freaking death eater for Merlin's sake!"

"Exactly. Your father is a death eater. What if he found out you were helping _the boy who lived_?"

"He won't find out. Anyway, I don't care what he says; I'm not becoming a death eater. I refuse to follow some twisted lunatic who likes to kill anything and everything"

"I'm still not sure that this is a good idea Draco…"

"Please Harry, I want to help you" Draco said pleadingly. He took Harry's hand and entwined their fingers.

After a long pause, Harry's face softened

"Fine" He said

"Yes!"

"But where..?"

"The Room of Requirement?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Thanks for all the reviews and everything. I've been struggling a bit with where this fanfic is going to go but here's another chapter anyways. Sorry if I do go a bit OOC on any of the characters, I'm working on it. :D Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

They made their way to the corridor where the room was hidden, Harry walked past it three times and a door suddenly appeared in the wall. Draco opened the door and peered inside, it was a smallish room with a fire place burning, it had a soft rug in the middle and a couple of comfy chairs sat opposite each other. Also there was a bookcase full of Legilimency and Occlumency books.

They walked inside and closed the door quietly; Draco walked towards the books and ran his fingers along some of the spines. Harry walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Draco turned in his arms and leant his head against his shoulder. He was nervous about this and surprised Harry was letting him teach him Legilimency, he would be prying into Harry's life.

"Are you sure…"

"Yes Draco, I am"

Draco lifted his head and looked at the smaller boy; he smiled and pulled him towards the chairs.

A few minutes later and they were both stood with their wands out, facing each other in front of one of the comfy chairs.

"Ready?" Draco asked

"Yes." Harry replied

Draco took a deep breath and shouted "_Legilimens!" _

…_Draco was in darkness for all of a few seconds and then he was transported to memories of Weasley and Granger, they seemed to have just beaten a troll in the girls bathroom... then he was riding his broom, arm stretch out and about to catch the snitch… it switched again to when Draco had first kissed him in the corridor after Potions… and then the kiss they had shared underneath the tree moments earlier… then suddenly he was kissing a girl, it was very wet and not very good, he opened his eyes and saw Cho Chang…_

Suddenly Draco was staring at Harry again, back in the room where they were practising. Harry's face was bright red and he was panting very hard.

"Cho Chang…?" Draco said smirking

"Oh… yeah" Harry said blushing

"Was that the first girl you kissed?"

"Yes." Harry replied, blushing even further

Draco paused

"Was I the first boy you kissed?"

"Yes!" Harry said defensively

"When did you figure out you were gay…?" Draco continued

"A few months ago" Harry paused, "What about you?"

"I don't know, I guess I just always knew" Draco said shrugging

"Oh okay…" Harry said

"Anyway, this time Harry, actually try to block me out" Draco smirked, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"I was trying!"

"Well I'm going to push even harder this time, so be ready…"

"Ok" Harry said in a stroppy way , making Draco smile.

Draco pointed his wand once again at Harry.

"_Legilimens!" _

…_he was transported to what seemed to be a tree, he was up it and a dog was barking at him with its teeth showing. He'd been up here for ages and he was very hungry but no one was taking the dog away…then the scene changed and he was at a strange looking house that had pictures of Weasley family members on the wall, he was in awe with the house and loved how everything was so quirky…then he was under the sorting hat and it was telling him that he would do well in Slytherin but he pleaded with it to put him in Gryffindor…_

The room swam back in view and he saw Harry with a pained look on his face.

"You… You were going to be put in Slytherin..?"

"Oh, umm… I suppose."

"And whose dog was that…?"

Draco noticed Harry wince but he didn't say anything about it

"It was my Uncle's Sister's."

"So, your Aunt's?"

"Well yeah… but I don't like calling her that."

"Right okay. Ready to go again?" Draco added

"Yeah sure…"

"And really try hard this time Harry, You're like an open book."

Before Harry could retort back Draco shouted again

"_Legilimens!" _

…_he had just received a letter and was walking back into the room where a fat man, a thin woman and a chubby boy were sitting at the table. He handed the man the rest of the post before going to open his letter, all at once the chubby boy reached out to snatch it, shouting. The fat man took the letter from him and glared at it; he looked worried but refused to give the letter back to him. He then ripped it in half and told him to get out of the room… and then quite suddenly everything went quite dim and Draco felt like he was in a small cramped cupboard, he felt starving, really starving and could feel spiders crawling on his head, then the door opened and he saw the same fat man glaring at him as he grabbed his hair and pulled him out of the cupboard forcefully…_

The room, once again, swam back into view but this time Harry wasn't stood in front of Draco but was on his knees panting very hard.

"Harry!" Draco said, dropping to his knees next to Harry

"It's okay Harry." Draco soothed, softly rocking Harry forwards and backwards. "It's okay"

Harry slowly started to breathe normally again and looked up into Draco's eyes, the emerald gleam from Harry's eyes had disappeared and all that was there now was sorrow.

"Sorry" He mumbled, trying to get out of Draco's tight grip.

"There's no need to be sorry Harry" Draco said and paused to search Harry's face. "What was that? Why were you in a cupboard…?"

Harry looked up at him, his face looked pained

"Was that your Aunt and Uncle?" Draco tried

Harry nodded

"And that boy… was that your cousin?"

Harry nodded again.

"That first memory… was that the Hogwarts letter?"

"Yes" Harry mumbled with his head leaning against Draco's chest.

"But why wouldn't they let you read it?"

Harry sighed "They think… they think that wizards and witches are freaks."

"What?"

"They called me a freak all the time and then they would…" Harry paused.

"They would what Harry?" Draco asked, he sensed he shouldn't push Harry anymore but his damn curiosity got the better of him.

"Then they would lock me in the cupboard..." Harry whispered.

"WHAT THE…" Draco started.

Harry winced and buried his face more into Draco's chest making Draco stop speaking abruptly.

"How long for Harry…" He said calmer.

Harry shook his head and brushed the few tears away on Draco's shirt.

Draco pushed Harry back by his shoulders so he could look at him properly

"How long for Harry" Draco asked again

"I don't know… Sometimes just for a few hours and others a few weeks…"

"WEEKS?"

"Please Draco…"

"Did they feed you Harry?" Draco almost whispered

"Please… I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"No Harry. We have to talk about it, tell me"

Harry looked pleadingly at him but Draco didn't back down

"If there were any left over's…"

Harry nuzzled his face against Draco's chest again and Draco put his arms round him, chin resting on top of his head.

"What cupboard was this Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where was the cupboard?"

"Oh. ." He mumbled quickly but Draco had heard it.

"Merlin! Does Dumbledore know about this?"

"I haven't told him. But I think he knew anyway…"

"What! And he didn't do anything about it?"

Harry shrugged and Draco kissed the top of his head

"It's okay. I'll sort these muggles out."

Harry froze in his arms

"What!" Harry almost shouted, now staring intensely into Draco's misty grey eyes.

"Calm down Harry… I'm not going to kill them."

Harry didn't seem to relax though

"No Draco! You can't do anything, you can't!"

"And why not…?"

"You can't!"

"Okay… Okay. I won't do anything."

"And you can't tell anyone either!"

Draco looked at Harry's worried face.

"I won't Harry, of course I won't." Draco said quietly in Harry's ear pulling the boy back against his chest again. "Do Granger and Weasley know?"

Harry shook his head

"How come you haven't told them?"

"I already get enough pity and I definitely don't want any more."

"Oh."

There was a short pause

"Harry?"

"Hmmm"

"Did they… did they hurt you?" Draco said quietly

Harry stiffened and looked up at Draco with sad eyes

Draco didn't need to hear the answer; he could already tell by the way Harry was looking at him. He closed the distance between them and softly pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry eagerly responded, probably glad for a distraction, as their lips pressed more and more firmly together. Harry tongue was the first to brush along Draco's lips and Draco immediately welcomed it in his mouth as it explored his wet cavern. They brushed their tongues together before Harry pulled Draco's tongue back so that they were now in Harry's mouth. Harry hummed with pleasure as Draco moaned against his lips. They kissed like this for what seemed like hours, before both had to pull back from lack of oxygen.

Harry leant his head once again against Draco's chest and listened to his heart beating fast. Draco glanced at his watch and noticed it was 30 minutes past curfew.

"Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"Come on…"

Draco got up and pulled Harry up too.

"Draco? Why are you leading me to the dungeons?"

"Well, I don't want you to sleep alone tonight…"

"But I can't sleep in the Slytherin dorms!"

"You're not" Draco said grinning.

They carried on walking but before they reached the Slytherin common room door, Draco turned them swiftly and walked through another door that was hidden unless you knew it was there.

"Where are we?" Harry asked looking around the room

"This is my private bedroom." Draco said smirking; it pays to have a father like he did.

"You have a private bedroom!"

"Of course I do. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Ha-ha" Harry said looking around the room.

There was a double bed in the centre and a bathroom off to the left. It had a desk in front of the window which had most of Draco's textbooks and work on and a wardrobe against the wall near the door. It was, obviously, decorated in silver and green.

"I don't sleep here very much… The other Slytherin's don't know it's here"

Harry looked questioningly at him

"I use it mostly for studying on my own or if I need to get away from everyone. But I usually sleep in the dorms with Blaise and Nott." Draco explained

"Oh." Harry said, looking at the bed longingly.

"Are you tired?"

Harry yawned "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night and that lesson took the energy out of me…"

He trailed off and Draco only guessed he was thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago.

Draco walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out some spare pyjama bottoms.

"Here, put these on while I use the bathroom."

A few minutes later and Draco and Harry were curled in each other's arms in the bed. Draco had never felt so safe and loved in his life, it made him feel happier than ever before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! I just wanted to say thanks to all those who have read all of the chapters so far. I hope that they have been alright and that you've been enjoying them. There's a lot more to come and I'm sorry for the slow updates. I don't really have an excuse other than I am very lazy when it comes to writing so… yeah. Leave a review (good or bad) and keep on reading!**

**(oh god that was cheesy, cheese oozed from it.)**

**Chapter 9**

Draco woke up, the sun just peaking through the window and onto the bed. He glanced beside him and saw a curled outline of a figure that was lying there under green covers. Messy black hair poked from under it and spread upward onto the equally green pillow. Draco couldn't help but smile. He watched Harry sleep for a while, watched how the cover raised up and down when he breathed in and out.

Harry turned over in his sleep so that he was now facing Draco, his cheeks were a rosy pink and his mouth was slightly open. Draco thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He reached out with his hand gently and traced every part of Harry's face. Harry sighed in his sleep as Draco ran his hand across his silky lips and smiled.

Draco couldn't help himself and leaned down towards Harry and pressed his lips lightly against the other boy's. Harry's eye slowly opened, gleaming bright green and Draco felt like he had fallen in love all over again. Wait love? Did he really love him?

"Hey" Draco said, despite himself

"Hi" Harry said smiling against Draco's lips. "What time is it?"

Draco reached to the right and looked at his watch that was on the bed side table,

"Erm… It's about 1 o'clock, afternoon."

"Oh cool" Harry said dreamily. There was a slight pause where he seemed to think about this and then he suddenly sat bolt upright shouting; "WHAT?"

"Shhh" Draco said urgently

"Draco! We've missed two lessons already and people are going to notice we're both gone."

"I know, but be quiet. Someone may hear you."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he leant back against the headboard, rubbing his eyes.

"People are going to talk…"

"So? Let them."

Harry sighed and started to caress Draco's cheek softly whilst looking down at him with admiration. Draco smiled back and closed his eyes.

After a few moments Draco felt Harry moving and opened his eyes to see that he had gotten out of bed and was in the process of getting dressed. Draco's cheeks flamed, they hadn't seen each other properly naked and here Harry was in just his red underpants bending down to reach his robes that were on the floor, giving Draco an eye full of his backside. Draco pulled the cover over his head so Harry didn't see that he had gone red but then heard Harry chuckle anyway.

"Is something funny, Potter?" Draco said in his old spiteful voice.

Harry laughed again and then pounced on Draco so that he was on top of him with just the duvet in between. Harry tried to pull the cover off Draco's face but he held it tight.

"Get off meeee!" Draco squealed as Harry dived down and grabbed his bare foot that was sticking out of the bottom of the bed.

"Didn't take you as the ticklish type _Malfoy" _Harry said back whilst promptly tickling his foot.

Draco howled and tried to kick his foot out of Harry's grasp. Soon though Draco got the upper hand and quickly changed their positions so that he was now on top but this time without the cover in between them. Both boys had already forgotten about the fact that they were very late for classes and didn't even notice when someone walked in the room until they coughed loudly.

Draco jumped off Harry and whirled around to see who was standing at the door and _of course_, it was none other than, Severus Snape.

"What, Mr Malfoy, my I ask is going on here?" Snape said, glaring at Harry.

"Um…" Draco began, he noticed that Harry had never gotten round to putting on his robes and was still in his red boxers that were now the same colour as the boy's face. Harry grabbed the duvet and pulled it over him quickly before looking down at his lap, refusing to meet Draco's eye.

"Are you aware that you are late for lessons and have already missed some today?" Snape said, turning his glare to Draco.

"Yes sir" Draco answered.

"Then why are you still not dressed?" Snape said, looking Draco up and down. Draco's face grew red as well as he realised he was just in loose jogging bottoms that he had slept in and nothing else. "And why is Mr Potter here?" Snape asked, glaring at the Harry once again.

"Well… err…well" Draco began, unsure of what to say.

"Never mind" Snape said quickly looking from one boy to the other, "I don't think I want to know".

He turned and strode towards the door but right before leaving he turned back to them.

"I expect you to be dressed and down at your next lesson in less than 10 minutes."

And with that he turned and left the two boys staring after him.

"Well I guess now he knows…" Draco said, glancing at Harry

"Merlin, you don't think he'll tell anyone do you?"

"Like who?"

"I don't know."

"He might tell Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall"

"Great." Harry said, running a hand through his tangled hair and sighing.

"Best get dressed then… what lesson do you have?"

"Not a clue, all my school stuff is in the Gryffindor common room. It's going to take me longer than 10 minutes…"

"How about we don't turn up for this lesson and wait for it to end before going to get something to eat and then going to the last lesson?"

"Okay, though people are definitely going to talk and Snape just said…"

"Forget Snape. We don't have potions today so he won't even know…"

Harry didn't look convinced but agreed anyway. They got dressed slowly and then Harry left to go to the common room to get his stuff. They agreed to meet that evening at the Room of Requirement.

As soon as Harry had left, Draco felt _very_ alone. He knew Blaise and Pansy would definitely be asking questions now and he couldn't think of a convincing story to tell them. Maybe he should just tell them, after all Weasley knew and now Snape knew too…

He sat in thought for a while before he remembered about yesterday's Occlumency lesson and his face turned into a frown. He still didn't completely understand. He'd clearly gotten Harry's childhood all wrong. He had thought he was a spoilt and praised but c he had actually been shut away in a cupboard for how many years…? Then a thought struck him, was it still going on now? Harry went home every summer to them; did they still lock him in the cupboard? Surely he was too big for that now? Why didn't Harry fight back or move out?

Draco then realised that he had been sat in thought for over 20 minutes, so he got his school bag and walked down to the Great Hall, his stomach grumbled since he had missed breakfast.

He sat down on his own at the Slytherin table and saw Harry sitting with Granger at the Gryffindor table, the Weasel was nowhere in sight. Blaise and Pansy walked in and saw Draco and headed right for him, snarls firmly set upon their faces.

"Draco. Where the hell have you been?"

"Here and there..." He said casually.

"I swear to Merlin, Draco Malfoy, if you do not tell me where you were or why you've been acting so odd lately I'll…"

"You'll what Pansy?" Draco near growled before he quickly sighed and put down his knife and fork. He gestured for them to sit down and they did reluctantly.

"I'm not going to apologise for anything" He said when he saw Pansy open her mouth to retort, "I just wanted time alone."

"Where were you though?" Pansy asked persistently.

"Anyone tell you how nosy you are?" Draco smirked before continuing, "I was in the Room of Requirement".

Pansy's eyes widened and was about to say something when Blaise cut in.

"Why were you in the Room of Requirement?"

"I felt like sitting somewhere by myself", He replied easily.

Draco didn't even feel ashamed at how easily he could lie to his friends and even though he argued with Pansy and Blaise often, he hardly said sorry and they usually start talking again like nothing had happened.

"But _why_ did you feel like that." Blaise said matter-of-factly.

Draco stared at him and realised he had no answer so he did a very un-Malfoyish thing and shrugged his shoulders which earned a shocked face from both of the other Slytherins. Pansy even gasped a little.

"Merlin, You two" looking from one to the other "are the most dramatic people I have ever met".

Just then he saw the Weasel walk through the double doors and noticed how he sat away from Harry at the table. Draco frowned, he knew that Weasley wouldn't take it well but he thought that he wouldn't just avoid Harry for that reason, wasn't Weasley supposed to be a good friend?

"Draco… why are you staring at the Gryffindors?" Pansy asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked from him to where his line of vision was looking, fortunately not near Harry.

"I wasn't." Draco said simply, looking away and began placing a few bits of food on his plate.

He saw Pansy and Blaise share a look out of the corner of his eye and he sighed.

"Anyway… You've missed two lessons, so I took the liberty of collecting the homework for you." Pansy said, smirking as she reached into her bag and pulled out a few bits of parchment.

"Great." Draco murmured, tucking the parchment away in his bag. He half listened and half watched Harry as Pansy told him what he'd missed and what he'd need to do for the homework.

He sighed softly to himself, before deciding that he and Harry needed a long chat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy… :)**

**Chapter 10**

Draco was stood outside the Room of Requirement. It was midnight and he was on high alert for any signs of Filch or any Professors that might be trailing the halls. He leant against the wall as he waited for Harry to arrive, they were supposed to meet at half past 12 but he'd gotten there early anyway.

Suddenly, a boy with blazing green eyes and raven-coloured hair materialized out of thin air. Draco jumped and opened his mouth to yell but his mouth was suddenly covered by the appearing boy's hand.

"Merlin, Harry." Draco said once he'd gotten his breath back and the hand had been removed. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Harry chuckled and pulled Draco into a warm embrace. Draco sighed and sagged in Harry's arms. He felt so safe here. Harry took his hand and pulled him inside the room that was waiting for them. The room looked the same as before but instead of two chairs opposite, there was one sofa. Both boys flopped down on it before Harry leant against Draco's shoulder and Draco put an arm around him, pulling him closer.

"So how did you just appear like that?" Draco asked curiously

"Oh, I have an invisibility cloak" Harry replied, pointing to the cloak that was now settled on the low coffee table that was in front of the sofa. Draco noticed that that hadn't been there before. "I thought I'd best put it on as I didn't want to run into anyone… especially Snape. Though I didn't mean to scare you, sorry about that love."

"It's alright. But an invisibility cloak! That's awesome."

Harry smiled at Draco's interest.

"Yeah… It's helped me out at the best of times. That and the Marauder's map."

"Marauder's map?"

Harry pulled out what seemed to be an old piece of parchment and unfolded it. Draco watched as Harry pointed his wand at it and murmured a spell.

Words appeared on the front but he didn't have time to read them as Harry was already opening the map up. Draco gasped when he realised it was a map of the school.

"Wow! Look…" Draco said pointing at the map, "There's Snape, in his office. And there's Dumbledore!"

Harry chuckled as Draco kept pointing out people and gasping.

"Ha-ha, look." Draco said, more relaxed now "Pansy is in the bed with Blaise…" Then he frowned. "But where's Theo?"

"Erm…" Harry said searching the map. "Oh! He's here… with… he's with.." Harry stopped and frowned.

"With who?" Draco said searching the map

"He's with Ginny."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, Look."

Harry pointed at what was obviously the Gryffindor common room, and sure enough Weaslettes's name was hovering next to Theo's.

"Did you know they were seeing each other?" Harry said

"Nope. Not a clue."

They sat for a bit, still looking at the map until something occurred to Draco.

"Hey Harry, how come I can't find us on the map?"

"Oh, because we are in the Room of Requirement. It doesn't show up on the map."

"Oh right." Draco said, a confused frown still upon his face. He had so many questions and he couldn't decide which one to ask. He decided to start lightly.

"So, err… How did you get this map?"

"Fred and George Weasley gave it to me in third year."

"Oh, did they make it?"

Harry smiled at him in an almost mocking way.

"No, my father and his friends made it when they were here."

"Wow really? Your father must have been pretty good at magic."

Harry nodded, seemingly deep in thought.

"He was also an Animagus."

Draco gasped for what seemed to be the 100th time that night. "Seriously? Was he born one then?"

"No. It's a…. it's a long story." Harry sighed

"Tell me. We have all night" Draco said smiling and taking Harry into his arms.

Harry told Draco all about his father and how they became animagus' so they could keep Lupin company when he turned into a Werewolf. Draco had heard rumours about Professor Lupin when he'd worked here and why he'd been sacked so he wasn't overall surprised in hearing that he was in fact a werewolf. He vaguely told him about his Godfather, but he refused to tell him his name which only made Draco more curious but decided not to push Harry.

"Harry?" he began cautiously, "Can I ask you a few questions, I mean you don't have to answer them if you don't want but I…"

"I'll try Draco" Harry said quietly still looking at the old map that lay across their legs

"Ok, well. Firstly, I was wondering… well… you know the memory I saw, the one with you in the cupboard." Harry winced but Draco was determined to ask this so he continued none the less. "Why do you still go back to that house? I mean, you could go live with the Weasley clan couldn't you? I'm sure they'd be more than happy to take you in."

Harry sighed "I have to go back there. Dumbledore told me that as long as I called it my home then I would be protected there – from Voldemort." It was Draco who winced this time.

"But…how?"

"It's something to do with my blood, because my aunt and I are related or something." Harry said, waving his hand in disinterest in the subject.

Draco swallowed audibly "You don't still live in the cupboard, do you?"

Harry gave a short laugh "No, When that first Hogwarts letter came it was addressed to my cupboard, so my aunt and uncle decided to give me Dudley's second bedroom. They thought they were being watched and that they'd be in trouble for locking me in the cupboard. Dudley wasn't too pleased about it though. I still have that bedroom now…"

Draco tried to be relieved but he didn't feel it. He just wanted to bundle Harry up and take him away from this horrible world. Harry looked at him after a few moments silence and Draco realised he'd been staring.

"Um… sorry." He said quickly before looking away a little too fast.

"Don't be sorry" Harry said, leaning towards Draco so that their faces were nearly touching. Harry pushed the map off their legs and it fell half onto the coffee table and half onto the floor. But neither boy cared, they continued their staring contest before Harry leant in and pressed his slight chapped lips against Draco's.

Draco could feel the despair radiating from the other boy and he couldn't help but feel it too. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him deeper in the kiss. Both boys moaned at the raw passion of it. After a while, Draco gently pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I lo…" Harry began.

But Draco stopped him by kissing him hard again, his brain whirling as he thought about what Harry had been about to say. He wasn't ready yet, and he was scared. He cursed himself; he needed to stop being such a wimp. Draco pulled away again but this time Harry didn't speak a word.

"It's late… we should go." Draco said regretfully.

"Yeah." Harry whispered as he knelt down to pick up the map and his invisibility cloak.

Draco watched as Harry pulled on the cloak and quickly said goodbye as he left through the door of the Room of Requirement.

Draco collapsed on the sofa instead of following. Why did he always push the people away who loved him the most?


End file.
